Civil Wars Aren't That Civil
by KKsaiyancat
Summary: Many Countries have had Civil Wars. But none of them seem that bad to those countries now. They all survived. But as tensions grow in the rather young country, and no one else knows about the looming war, America feels like everything is crashing down. He knows, if he gets through this, everything will be completely different.
1. Chapter 1

Civil Wars Aren't That Civil

KK: I recently got into Hetalia (curse you, Len!)... And most people know (if you don't then... um...) that America had a Civil War. I know other countries have had Civil Wars, but America's just seems so much more... dramatic XD.

P.S.- Sorry to any Americans who feel offended. Or anyone if they feel offened... Um... Yeah... ONTO THE FIC (chapter one)!

P.P.S- Dark fic! There aren't very many Civil War fics, and though there are quite a bit of darker fics out there, I feel I need to do that.

* * *

Of course England was worried when neither America nor Canada showed up for the rare meeting-of-the-countries. Almost everyone was a little worried. In the rather short time America and Canada had been countries, they'd never missed a meeting.

Okay, America was _late _for a lot of meetings, but he never missed one. _Never._

Everyone was leaving by the time Canada arrived. A few questions (ex. 'Where were you?' or 'Are you okay?') were asked. Mathew was fine, as they learned, and Alfred had caught a 'cold'. But when Canada asked England if he could use some of his tea, the older Country knew that something was wrong. For a fact, he knew Canada rarely drank tea. Or, at least he rarely drank _England's _tea.

So yes, England was _very _worried.

* * *

"I'm back!" The Canadian called as he entered one of America's many houses. A rugged cough was his reply. Mathew sigh and checked in on his 'older brother'. Unfortunately, the older of the two still looked terrible.

When Canada had said America had caught a cold, he wasn't completely lying. The secession of seven states had started to drive the normally-happy personified country _insane_. Which is **not **good for anyone. To make it even worse, the bed-stricken America was starting to show signs-actually, no. He had probably already developed a split personality. It took Canada nearly three weeks to figure this out. The younger of the two was slightly ashamed of himself because he couldn't notice the difference between America and the . . . other person. Ther second 'person' was obviously a knew country. But what Canada was worried about was _what _was this new country. The rebeling states? Only time would seem to tell.

And so, with nothing the quiet personified country could do, he went to boil the tea for his older, usually louder brother.

* * *

He _hated_ it. Which is surprising, America hated hardly anything. So when the first state-South Carolina-seceded, everything took a turn for the worse. Other southern states agreed with the way the people of South Carolina had acted. America could practically _feel _the immense dislike (hatred) towards more recent events. Lincoln being elected. Trying to end slavery. The Tariffs... Just... Everything.

And then six more states followed.

But that wasn't the worst part. Or, it wasn't one of the worst parts. Every time a state left the union, Alfred felt like he was being shot. And so far, he _hated _that feeling. He knew he should _despise _it, through and through, but one part of him was laughing. That one part obviously found the whole ordeal hilarious. The shocking truth revealed itself to him at those moments. He enjoyed his own pain. But it wasn't really him. There was a second voice... in his head. At first Alfred thought it had been Canada or Mexico playing a prank on him. But no, it wasn't.

...He wished it was.

* * *

KKkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk-ah, no! I accidently left my finger on the 'k' key. And then I didn't feel like deleting it ;3. So I guess this is sort of the first chapter... I'm thinking about making a flash-back chapter for Bleeding Kansas and then maybe John Brown's Raid on Harpers Ferry (*whew!* long name for a raid...!)

P.S.- Sorry for the short chapter. Other chapters will be much longer.

P.P.S.- Review?

P.P.P.S. -Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Civil Wars Aren't That Civil

KK: Okay, chapter two. *bursts into tears* I had more than one reviewer! I never have more than one reviewer (*THIS IS A LIE* XD)! Maybe more people like Hetalia than DBZ or Teen Titans than I thought... Well, anyways, I decided that I _will _have the Bleeding Kansas thing. But it'll be different than I originally thought.

Review replies:

_Marichinocherry:_ Your request will come within the next few chapters! Thank you for reviewing! (P.S.-There's a small hint as to what happened to poor Alfred in this chapter.)

_Guester:_ I like that you added 'er' to the end ;3. There aren't very many good Civil War stories out there. I've read all that I can find, and I only thought two of them were good. And still, they weren't the best. (Not that there really is a 'best'.) But thanks for reading. And then reviewing. Not very many people review now days (X3).

_lion5589: _Thanks! I'm glad you like it (so far)! Hope you like this chapter (...if you reader it...)!

_Hinata28h: _Continued! X3

KK: So, um, onto the chapter...!

P.S.-Last chapter was set in late March, 1861. This chapter takes place throughout April (and maybe early May), same year.

* * *

England found himself at a place he didn't want to be: a bar. But there was something different this time. He'd gotten his drink and then was knocked into the booth by some people having a fist fight. Nearly everyone was watching the current brawl. Then, after each man was bleeding some place or another, they started taunting each other.

"Yankee! You northerners won't get us back! We're an independent nation now!" One yelled. Arthur mused over the idea of there being a new country. _'I guess France and I will be fighting over him or her now'_ he mentally sighs. Lost in thought about what the young nation looks like and acts like, England pays no attention to the response. "Damn it! Why don't you realize that we're one _united _country! Hence the name _United States of America_!?" The other man replies. Only a few more moves take place before the two get kicked out.

...

It was the next morning before Arthur finally figured out what was going on. It all started with a meeting that included England's boss, England (of course) and other important people. Arthur, still wondering about the 'new nation', let himself lightly drift away from the meeting. Any ideas were promptly ruined when a messenger burst into the room.

"Queen Victoria! We have been sent word-" The messenger then realizes the meeting going on. "I-I'm very sorry, milady. I had no idea..."

"It's okay," The Queen replies simply, "Continue, please."

The messenger stands strait up and barks out the message: "Fort Sumter, South Carolina, United States was attacked! There were also riots in Baltimore, Maryland. So far there have been 53 fatalities, and Virginia has also seceded from the Union!"

It took nearly three entire minutes for Arthur to understand what had just happened. And when he did...

...he fainted.

* * *

Mexico* had to admit one thing: He liked this kid. The dusty-blond, blue eyed boy that continued to call himself 'Albert Uther Jones**'. Albert was a bit rowdy at times, but usually calm and collected. He was definitely smarter than most people the Spanish-speaking nation knew. It was odd, though. The boy who had the deep southern-accent looked all too familiar.

"Asi," Mexico sighs, "What are you doing today, Albert?" The younger of the two sighs before looking up from his book and replying: "I'm in a war right now, so not much." The older country was obviously surprised. "With who?"

"Whom."

"Fine, with _whom_?" Mexico rolls his eyes at his new friend. "The United States," Albert replied softly. "WHAT!?" The black-haired nation yowls. "It's nothing much. America was being unfair. So I succeeded. Left the union." The Mexican smirks, "Smart." A pause followed, "I can support you, if you ever need help." A small frown came up the dusty-blond. "Thank you, but I must decline. I'd like to earn my respect by single-handedly defeating the north."

_'Single-handedly defeating America? That'll be hard, kid. But you seem to have a lot of spirit. I bet you can do it.'_

Mexico, at that time, didn't know the other story. He had yet to find out of all the terrible things going on. He would find out soon enough...

* * *

Canada was scared. It had been over 24-hours since he'd last seen his older brother. All the Canadian knew was when he came back from a short walk, Alfred was gone. No one saw him leave. Only a set of clothes or two were missing, and that was it. But America being gone wasn't what scared the younger brother. What scared him was the fact that right before he'd left for the walk, his older brother had switched personalities.

_That _was why Canada was scared. Who knows what the other personality would say? Much less, do!

So, after the day passed by, Mathew Williams went looking. And, after searching for half the day, it occurred to him. Alfred-or, the other person-was supposed to stand for the Confederacy. So the America-look-alike was nearly a hundred percent sure that the second personality inside his older brother had left for the Confederate States of America.

Therefore, America would have to find his way back by himself. Canada knew this:

America was screwed.

* * *

Alfred F. Jones liked living...

...By himself.

Ever since the _other him _appeared, Alfred found himself wanting to be alone more and more often. But he knew that wouldn't happen. Ever since his breakdown after the Kansas-Nebraska Act, someone was _always _with him. So he arranged the perfect plan. And once everything was set, it happened. He switched. It had been the one thing he forgot to calculate in his plan. Canada left. And Alfred got to sneak out. But things were never that easy.

Albert could remember the plan. It went ahead. But instead of hiding out at the area Alfred was going to stay at, Albert decided to go check on what was known as the C.S.A or _Confederate States of America. _

And did he have a damn good time.

* * *

KK: Did anyone see any of this coming? I bet not, but if you did, you get a virtual cookie. No lying please. No lying at ALLLLLLLLL...!

*=Mexico actually is a character in Hetalia. I did not make him up.

**=The C.S.A I _did _ make up. Sorry. It was hard coming up with his name, though. In the end I got Albert (that was my beginning name for him) because it's so alike Alfred. But the middle name was so... so... HARD! In the end I split the alphabet in two. There are twenty-six letters, and F is number six. If you count six letters back from Z, you get U. So his middle name _had _to start with U, since it was the opposite letter. I choose Uther for a specific reason; Arthur. Yes, England. Uther is supposed to be a variant on the name Arthur. ;3 Get it?

So... thanks for reading... And um... review, if you can... Please...?


	3. Chapter 3

Civil Wars Aren't That Civil

KK: ...*Lack of reviews.* Only one... Never mind that... In a certain plot bunny, I've been made aware that I have not announced any pairings for this. For the most part, there won't be much. The only pairings I'm confirming now are: USCan, USUK, & UKCSAMex. Yes, I did just say England/Confederacy/Mexico. Also, I've decided to do a prequel of this story focusing on the American Revolution. Since today _i__s _July 4th.

Hinata28h: Thanks for reviewing again! I'm glad you like the story!

KK: I have several songs that fuel this fic: Fear Garden (*is scared*) by Rin Kagamine, Kids' by: MGMT, A Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night (so fast sometimes O.O) by IA (Aria on the Planetes) and Invisible by: Rin Kagamine & GUMI Megpoid. I recommend that you listen to them, they're all very... awesome! Awesomerest (ha XD) than Prussia!

Prussia: Hey! I'm WAY more awesome...erest...

KK: Okay! Let's start the chapter!

Prussia: Hey, don't ignore me!

P.S.- Takes place (mostly) in early July, 1861

P.P.S.- Who cares if planes haven't been invented yet XD. Let's just say they are... After all, this is Hetalia! America googled something before Google was even invented XP.

P.P.P.S.- Starting this chapter, there are mentions of insane!America.

* * *

Mexico yawned. He didn't want to go to the conference Spain was hosting. Only a few countries were going to be there (from what he heard, England, France, China, South Italy ("what happened to North Italy?" he wondered) and Germany) but it sounded boring. The Spanish speaking nation would choose to spend the day with his slightly more-northern friend anytime. But his boss dragged him to the meeting, claiming it was "more important than a rebel".

But catching a plane right before it left was a lot harder than it looked...

...

He was right, it was boring. France was cracking sick, perverted jokes, China was muttering that 'Europeans are stupid, aru' (KK: I have nothing against Europeans or Chinese people X.X) England was (surprisingly) not there, Spain was watching Romano ("...South Italy..." Mexico reminded himself) who was currently cussing out France. And Germany... he was just being Germany.

It wasn't until the meeting was half over when England arrived. "Sorry I'm late," he was unusually quiet as he took his seat. Then again, Mexico hardly knew the older nation. He found out why the quieter nation was upset from France later. "It's July 4th," Francis told him, "Angellterre (KK: is that right?) is very upset because it's the day America declared independence in 1776."

Mexico froze. He lowered his head, thinking back to what Confederacy said.

_""I'm in a war right now."_

_"America was being unfair. So I succeeded. Left the union."_

_"I'd like to earn my respect by single-handedly defeating the north."_

America was being unfair? From what he heard from other nations, Mexico's northern rival seemed like a good person. Sure, the two had gone into war over territory, but they'd never met. It was that simple. At that time, Mexico could admit that he hated the English-speaking nation. The Texas territory had been part of Mexico for a long time. Then he lost even more territory.

At the very end of the meeting, England asked to speak. It was then he revealed: America was in a Civil War. Everyone had a different reaction. France was worried, Romano didn't care, Spain was shocked, Germany seemed a little shocked (as America was one of the youngest countries), and China seemed very surprised.

It was that day Mexico realized something. It's never good to have a Civil War on your birthday.

* * *

England didn't know what day it was when he woke up. All he knew was he had been moved to his bedroom, had a pounding headache, and a horrible feeling that his nightmare about Alfred being in a civil war was real. He pushed himself up and dragged himself to grab a change of clothes. Quickly shedding the clothes he'd been wearing ("How long was I wearing these?" He wondered, "And better yet, how long was I asleep?") and changed into the clean robes. "Arthur," the country recognized the voice of one of the few people who knew who he was, Charles. The man was very proper and enjoyed helping his nation.

(KK: I actually know someone named Charles... He's a big jerk XC)

The blond opened the door for his friend. "Ah, it's good to see you. You were asleep for a little over three days." Arthur paused, looking down. "So it's true? Alfred really is in a war?" Charles nods, destroying any hope Arthur had that it was truly all a dream.

...

He didn't want to go to this meeting. "What is America is there?" He continued murmuring to himself, "What will I do if he is?" But he knew he had to go, to tell everyone about this so-called tragedy. The meeting came very quickly. May and June passed and July came. Being depressed that the meeting was on July 4th, England got up late. And then he realized his plane was about to leave, so he had t rush to the airport and find out that it had left without him. Therefore he had to wait another hour to get on the next plane. And then the plane got there late and he had to rush to the meeting place.

England did _not _want to go to that meeting.

* * *

Switching back from Albert to Alfred only took a few days. And quickly, while changing between the two personalities, July came. President Lincoln was in an important "I'm declaring war!" meeting. So far there has been no reply. Alfred could admit he wasn't expecting anything. So far several battles had taken place. Fort Sumter, obviously. The Battles of Swell's Point and Aquia Creek followed in May. Neither sides won. Then in June several more fights took place: Philippi, Boonville, and Hoke's Run were all Union victories. It relieved the nation to know that his other-self had only won one battle beside Fort Sumter: The Battle of Big Bethel.

He remembered the feeling he had when the South won that battle. It wasn't a good feeling. He remembered Canada running into the room as blood slowly pooled out the American's mouth. It might not have been a very big battle, but it still hurt...

...

_"They must've lost," Alfred murmurs, "I wonder how bad it was? And what happened?" Inside, another side of him was relishing in the pain. Another side of him was dancing with the hallucinations and laughing, finally free of everything the world had to offer. "America?" A soft voice called after a door was heard closing. "Unguh..." Is all he can manages, not able to lift his head off the pillow. _

_A few more doors are opened and closed._

_"C-c-can..." The young nation murmurs before passing out. Canada bursts into the room only moments later, finding his older brother. "Am-Alfred... What happened. . .?"_

...

As the day started to come to a close, Alfred let himself drift into the hallucinations and dreams of what could have happened once more.  
And Albert emerged once more.

* * *

Canada was starting to wonder if his brother was still... sane. Recently he'd been talking to himself (Matthew had always known each of the states had a voice in his head, thus resulting in the older country talking to himself (or really one of the states) at random times), not the states. And he started to claim that there were other people in the room when there obviously weren't. Matthew also knew his older brother saw ghosts, but they never seemed to bother the nation.

Canada was starting to wonder if his brother was still alive.

* * *

KK: Thanks for reading, and please review! I have to go now!

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Civil Wars Aren't That Civil

KK: OMHRE XD! I still have reviewers! Psh, of course.

Ricato: I'm worried too O.O

Guester: Welcome back! It's okay that you didn't review on chapter two. I forget to review a lot, too.

lion5589: Thanks! I thought I had it wrong, but I wasn't completely sure. I don't know much French. Unlike the rest of my family, I'm learning Japanese and Korean. I feel like such an oddball XD. Here's the next chapter!

ankhesenamun2: Your name is hard to spell... But I did it! *is feeling victorious* I completely forgot about my warning. . . But thanks for reviewing, either way. I'm glad you like the story so far!

KK: And... onto the chapter!

P.S.-Takes place at many different times.

P.P.S.- Insane!Alfred/Albert, cussing

* * *

_July, 1861_

* * *

Albert, for once, found himself in the middle of enemy territory. He assumed that his rival had been in a very important meeting. So, if not to just confuse everyone, he wondered off back to his own capital. But he had no time to waste. He needed to get to Missouri in less than a day. It was practically impossible, he knew. With the fastest horse he could find, he galloped to Missouri. When arriving only an hour before the day ended, he was greeted by the president of the Confederate States of America, his boss, by the name of Jefferson Davis. He was a good boss, but a little lost in balance. Slowly the day, July 4th, wound to an end. He found himself staring at the ceiling, smirking. Tomorrow, the yanks were going down.

With that last thought in his mind, he let himself drift into a soft slumber.

...

Canon's boomed around him. "Don't retreat! Keep your positions, men!" A general yowled. Albert shot out another bullet. He didn't know who it hit, or if it hit anyone in the first place. It seemed like the blurred world around him had slowed down. The blond finally heard the shouts of 'Fall back!' from the enemy lines. He smirked cockily, watching as the troops ran the opposite direction.

"We've captured St. Louis!"

* * *

_November, 1861_

* * *

He didn't know how he did it. He managed to stay in control for more than two weeks. More than two months-more than four months! Unknown to most, the teen was having the time of his life destroying northern shops (that were really just his room), burning houses to the ground (it was really himself he was burning, which explained the pain he would feel when the building, who was really himself, would collapse) and such. His current 'fun' was taunting his other half.

"_Pathetic!" _Albert laughed to himself, even thought his word was aimed to Alfred. _"You can't do anything right! And because of your_ mistake, _the Brits are on _my _side!_"

"I still can't believe you dragged Iggy into this! He shouldn't be involved, this is my war!"

"_You mean _our _war, don't you? I'm not just a few rebelling states anymore, Yankee! I am a full-fledged nation!"_

"Bastard! We aren't tw-"

Anything he was going to say was cut off by a knock. They had arrived at the port. Albert soon found himself facing three other countries. They were all giving him surprised looks. "'Merica?!" Spain gasped, "_Your _fighting for the South? I was sure you'd be for the North..." France just nodded. And Britain could just stare. "Sorry, gentlemen," That surprised them even more, "But you have me confused with the _Yankee_." He hadn't meant it, but the word came out with pure _venom. _

The plans he had told Mexico, about winning the war alone, flew out the window when he sat down at the table. "I'm the Confederacy, the South. Just refer to me as Albert, if you'd please." That seemed to shock them all back into reality.

* * *

_August, 1861_

* * *

A loud wail erupted from the normally quiet teen. "He's gone, Kumajini! He's gone!" Canada, the boy who was commonly mistaken for his brother and always forgotten wailed, pacing back a forth in front of his bear. "My name is Kumajiro. Who are you?" Canada was used to that by now. His bear, Kirojinka, commonly forgot who he was. "I'm your master, Canada!" Is what he would normally reply, but he was too distraught in losing his brother. "What if he switched over to South and was killed!? Or maybe another country found him-or-or-or..." The bear continued to watch as the stranger walked a few steps and then turned around and did it again.

"Calm down, Mister. I'm sure your brother will turn up sooner or later."

Canada, who was normally quiet, could no longer hold in his stress.

* * *

_Unknown month, 1861_

* * *

When Alfred woke up, it was dark. He knew that Albert had trapped him inside somehow. Unless he figured something out soon, he might never be able to come out again... He might stay like this forever.

"South!" He called out, stumbling around, "Where are you." A second person joined him in the darkness. The figure looked exactly the same, expect the eyes. They were nearly the same shade of blue, but... After staring at them for awhile, the appeared a blue-gray-silver color. It was by that time he realized that the reflection-Albert, he wanted to say-was wearing Texas. He brought his hands up to his face. Albert didn't.

Texas was gone.

Had he really not realized it? That his glasses had disappeared off his face. But... He could remember someone pointing it out. Someone... Alfred knows he should remember this person, but he can't. A gasp escaped his lips. What seems slow happens fast. America collapses on the darkened floor, panting heavily. Everything seemed to blur as he heard Albert laugh. "Checkmate, Alfred."

Did he really have a brother? How old was he, again? And he was a nation... A nation? No, he was just a normal person. Yes, that's right. Or, it sounded right. At the back of his mind something was telling him not to give in. Albert laughed even more as his northern half squirmed. Slowly, everything was dyed a blood red as the truth was spread over America.

He could no longer remember anything.

* * *

KK: 衝撃~! *_Shock~!_* Is anyone else having that reaction? But be glad, I updated early! *Had nothing else to do XD* And a thing about Canada and Kumajiro: Canda can't get his name right, and Kuma-san can't remember who Canada is. They even said so in the anime.

Please review...

P.S.-The prequel is up! Although there's only one chapter so far...


	5. Chapter 5

Civil Wars Aren't That Civil

KK: We're already on chapter five! I thank everyone for their kind reviews, the favorites and follows! I forgot to explain something last chapter: the Missouri thing _didn't _actually happen like that. It was the Union, who wanted some of the Missouri guard to join the army, against the Missouri Guard, who refused to send men. The battle was important because it was the first battle after Lincoln's declaration of war.

...There weren't any reviews for chapter four XI... I think nobody that reviewed for chapter three realized that chapter four was uploaded...

P.S.- Mostly takes place in August, November and December.

P.P.S.- Insane!Alfred/Albert

* * *

"So, Albert..." Spain was obviously trying to make an effort to know the teen. France and Britain seemed to be listening as Spain offered his hand. The two shook, a formal greeting. "It's very nice to meet you," The European nation started. It became silent for a few seconds. "So... do you have any interesting stories...?" France finally asked, trying to break the ice. He wouldn't admit it, but Confederacy looking so much like America scared him. "Hm? Interesting stories? So far any of my stories will probably revolve around war." The other three nations stayed silent. "I don't know any really _happy _memories off the top of my head. Ask me that again in a few years, after I win the war." The three stared at him, shocked.

"You're so sure you're going to win..." Britain finally muttered. Confederacy cast his glance to the man. "Of course," he grins, "Heroes _always _win."

"Heroes? What does that have to do with this?" France asks. Albert laughs.

"Because I'm the hero!"

* * *

It's dark. Those were the only words Alfred could think. It's dark, it's dark, it's dark, it'sdarkit'sdarkit'sdark. Very, _very _dark. He wasn't sure how long it was. Probably not that long. After awhile, in the darkness, he remembered blood. Lots of blood. America knew there was a big battle going on. He finally figured out who won when he realized that everything had been dyed a dark red. Looks like they'd lost...

...

Six months. That's how long it took for Alfred to break free. Months of battle had finally torn him apart. But when he woke up from his 'sleep', he found himself in a place he knew he shouldn't be. Britain. Luckily it was just him in the room. The blond sat up in the bed, wondering how he would be able to escape without being noticed. Fleeing to a neighboring nation and telling them of his condition was the best bet, he decided. Without a trace, he catches the closest ship he can to France.

Getting a boat was the easy part. Finding Francis was a _lot _harder. With a severe headache flickering back and forth and a sickening nausea, Alfred doubted he'd get very far.

* * *

Francis wasn't expecting to walk into his house and find someone who was _supposed_ to be in the United Kingdom. Not to mention said person was fainted. And bleeding. He nearly panicked, but in the end he decided to call America. Surely the younger nation would care _enough _about his younger _brother _to come pick him up, rather than leave him in France.

"...H-Hello? This is Alfred's house, Matthew speaking..."

"Canada? Why in ze world are you at l'Amérique home?!"

"Oh, he's sort of... out of town..."

A pause followed.

"Well I thought he might want to pick up ze _Confédération, _he's at my house."

"Wh-what!? I'll be right over, please don't let him leave!" The voice of Canada quickly ended and the call stopped. Francis holds his hand up to his head.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passé*!?"

* * *

Canada arrived within the next few days and quickly entered the house. "Francis?" He calls out. The Frenchman appears from around a corner. "Oi! Canada!" The two talk for a few minutes before France leads him up to the room that Confederacy-or really, America-had recently awoken in. Canada practically pounced on his older (or, perhaps, younger?) brother.

"America, I was so worried!" The Canadian gushed. France was obviously confused. Alfred, apparently, was rubbing his brothers back and muttering soothing words. "I'm back, Mattie. Don't worry, I'm okay..." It wasn't long before Alfred fell back into a light sleep and Matthew turned to Francis. A long explanation followed.

...

"So, you're saying America and Confederacy are the same person?" Canada nods. "And that you want me to stay neutral to help America get better." Another nod. Francis holds out his hand. The two shake on it. "One final request..." The older of the two raises an eyebrow. "Could I... could I sleep in here tonight? With my brother..." Francis smirks, replying with a short but simple "sure."

That night, after Canada had changed into his night clothes, found a box of condoms waiting for him.

* * *

KK: Sorry for the shortness, I have a headache... And it's giving me writer's block. So, hopefully the next chapter will be longer. And yes, France did leave condoms for Canada. I imagine that when Canada said he wanted to sleep with his brother, France got the image of the two of them making out. That's also the image I got O/ /O.

So... Review... Please?


	6. Chapter 6

KK: I no longer feel the need to put the title up... Actually, I do, I'm just to lazy XD. Late update, I know… I was on vacation for a week and my _dear mom _FORGOT that we would have wi-fi, so I didn't bring my laptop. :I. I was very upset at that. Reviews! I have reviews!

Daffodil Moon: AGREED!

reviewer74: Thank you! Glad you like it!

Guester: I forget easily, too! Don't feel bad, please! Feeling bad just makes everyone sad~! (That rhymes ;3) But yeah, I don't think France's idea would help at all. It would probably just make America hate France. And maybe Canada, too.

twin4: Let's just say that planes were invented a bit early, but are _extremely _rare… I don't want to have to come up with an explanation as to how nation-tans can get from one place to another so quickly. XD I'm too lazy~!

sparklybutterfly42: I still find "Francy-Pants" to be hilarious. You should still write that Civil War fic! There aren't too many, but I did find a pretty good one. If I find it, I'll be sure to tell everyone! But as to what you write, let nothing hold you back! Oh, except for common sense. I would listen to common sense. If you don't, everything'll just be a mess of words XD.

KK: THANK YOU ALL! *Feels proud* I hope you like this chapter! It's... _exposing. _

France: Exposing? Like-

KK: DON'T. SAY. ANYTHING.

France: ...*Is feeling pervy*

KK: *Stomps away* Stupid France ruined my good mood...!

P.S.- Bleeding Kansas!

P.P.S.- Insane!Alfred/Albert (I think you get that by now, so I'm going to stop with that one…)

P.P.P.S- OMHRE, IT'S SO SAD XC. This chapter, I mean. My biggest warning for this chapter: SUICIDAL!AMERICA (and slight (can be viewed as brotherly) UsCan~!) Also, cussing.

P.P.P.P.S.- Something is wrong with my keyboard, so there oughta be a mess o' mistakes.

* * *

England was confused. First, it turns out America was in a Civil War. And then he meets the 'enemy' who looks the same as his former brother. And then said 'enemy' just… disappeared! Without a trace! And so, being the detective he was (…no, not really) went snooping around. And brought Spain with him for back up.

He wished he hadn't gone into that _one _shop.

* * *

KK: Shortest chapter ever, right!? Ha, not really! I just had to do that XD.

* * *

France hadn't expected to see a face when he woke up. Canada was staring at him from the chair directly next to the bed. "You drool," Canada finally spoke. Francis raised an eyebrow before wiping his mouth. A blush settled on his cheeks at Canada's _correct _statement. "-About my brother." Realizing the Canadian had been speaking, Francis sat up in his bed, "Continue." The soft-spoken teen smiles, "It took me a while to realize this, but… I think my brother specifically chose to come here."

The Frenchman could understand that. America could've gone to any other of the countries in Europe, but he came to France. Maybe because it was close, but maybe not. "I finally figured it out, though." This startled to thinking man. Canada nods, "He came here, to France, because he trusts you." It was an odd statement, in the least. Not something he would expect, at least. France was left wondering about what that meant for the two's _brother-like _relationship. And, for one of the first times in his life, France was at a loss for words.

...

America finally awoke with a headache and an annoying feeling of nausea. And then events poured back into his mind. "Mattie," he softly cried, like when they were younger and the Salem Witch Trials were going on. There was no reply. "Mattie," he called out again. Still no reply. The realization came crashing into him like a wave. They'd abandoned him. Holy (pardonmylanguage) fuck, they'd abandoned him. They'd left him to die; he must be in a hospital or something. Alfred let his mind spin into several different ideas as to why this would have happened. In all of them, the same thing happened. They called him 'worthless' or 'good-for-nothing'. The nausea over took him and he saw red. And then a fragile voice crying his name over and over again.

…

"M-Mattie…?" the voice was obviously shaky, "Where am I?" The quiet boy burst into tears at the question. It was a simple question. With shattered lungs, Matthew replies, "l'hôpital, mon amour." Francis catches what seems to be Canada's mistake, but realizing it was true. Canada loved his brother. Maybe just a little bit too much for the eldest nation's liking. He doesn't say anything as America continues questioning Canada. And finally the topic of what put him in here came up. Matthew's smile faltered and he looked down, "You tried to kill yourself, mon amour." Alfred froze.

And then he began shaking. It took everyone in the room a few seconds to realize he wasn't crying. With large eyes, Alfred finally looked up to his twin. "...Why?" Neither caught what America had first said. France steps forward, "Why what?" The two standing countries watch as America lowers his head. Several seconds pass before they realize he was _crying_. With tearful eyes, he looks up at them again and shouts. "Why didn't you just let me die!?" Francis and Matthew are both shocked and freeze. "There's no point in living anymore," he cries, "Britain and Spain are planning on siding with South, and Confed is trying to get me killed, and Mexico still hates my guts and-"

"Shut up." It was Canada, which was surprising to the nations in the room, "If you really want to die that much," America pushes himself up, out of the bed. "-Go ahead. No one is stopping you." America snarled at his brother as he, still injured, walked out of the room. "Gladly." The door slammed behind Alfred and Canada collapsed. France was forced to decide between comforting his former colony and chasing after America, who was surely about to kill himself. He chose the former. America wouldn't _really _kill himself, right? Kneeling down on the floor next to Matthew, Francis began murmuring soothing words to his friend.

"What have I done, France!? Why does he hate me so much!?" The teen yowled, "He _must_ hate me, I've done so many horrible things to him!" Francis shakes his head, "Now listen, Mat. 'E'z done zome pretty bad zhings to you, too. Don't zhink zhat 'e 'ates you, 'e really loves you. It ez just that 'e's in the middle of a war. War brings out ze worst in people." Canada hiccups, nodding. "H-he's really going to hurt himself..." The quiet twin says, "He always means what he says..." The two are forced to run as fast as they could to keep their friend (and brother) from hurting himself anymore. They found him sobbing on the couch, a gun beside him. "Al!" Canada calls, rushing over to his brother. "I couldn't..." the normally hyper teen is cut off from a hiccup.

"I couldn't pull the trigger..." More sobs, "That'd just lettin' Confed win."

France decided they should just leave it at that.

* * *

England and Spain went into the shop only to find it was filled with newspapers from all over the world. There were even several piles from America! England found himself unconsciously sliding over to that section of the shop. Most of it was war-filled. Several he breezed through caught his attention. _South Carolina is the first of many states to succeed!, The Confederate States of America is on the rise!, Fort Sumter, South Carolina was attacked!, Bleeding Kansas, _and_The 25th battle-The Battle of Ball's Bluff_. Were the one's he bought in the end. Spain had also taken some from Mexico and Italy to read, and they headed back to Britain's house.

Spain quickly read though the papers he had picked up and began reading aloud over Britain's shoulder. He was already on the one about Bleeding Kansas. "After the Kansas-Missouri Act of 1854, declaring popular sovereignty, many people flocked to the two territories in order to make the territories into their beliefs; a free state or a slave state. John Brown, a anti-slavery man, led a small group to several cabins and hacked the cabin's inhabitants to death with their broadswords." The two nations were both shocked that people would go so far to do that. Spain continued reading, "By the time fighting had stopped in 1859, approximately 56 people were dead or missing," he finished.

_'It's bad enough when people die,' _England thinks, _'But it's even worse when they're family.'_

* * *

"North," Confederacy glared. The sun had set long ago, leaving the Union changing as his reflection watched. Or, rather, Confederacy. Union did not acknowledge that his other self said anything but tossed the shirt he'd been holding on. "No one wants you here, South. Just leave me alone," Union says, not looking at the mirror. South purrs, "'Tis what mirrors 're fer, _darlin'_. Lookin' at the wurst in 'em." North snorts, "yeah, sure. You're just spouting nonsense Britain used to tell us." Union can almost _feel _the smirk from the _mirror_. "Speakin' o' Anglun," South starts, "How'd ya feel'f 'e was... mine?" Union froze, "Thunk sa, Sugah." Confederacy grins, fading back to a normal reflection. Alfred is left, shocked.

"...Arthur wouldn't really abandon me... Would he...?"

* * *

KK: First off, let me apologize! Though I'm from the South (not deep south, just g' old Virginia), I apparently can't write my own accent. I've gotten so use to it. When I went to Texas and Oklahoma awhile back, they were talkin' the same as me. Either I have an unnatural accent for where I live, or there's something wrong in Texas. But, again, I can't write that accent. Sorry!... Thanks for reading tis, everyone! And please review! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by next week.

Until next time, better stay with us! Er, I mean, bye!


	7. Chapter 7

KK: This is my most popular story :3, THANK YOU, EVERYONE~!

Daffodil Moon: South only acts like punch-worthy around North. Like with England and France, he's just trying to piss off America. DDDDDD

Guester: *insert evil laugh* HE'S ALREADY CRAZY XD. But he'll be okay in the end, obviously. The thing with trusting France... First off, Britain raised him to hate France's guts. Second, hedoesn't really trust anyone (except for maybe Canadia)... So for him to trust Francis was a pretty big thing at that point. With Britain 'nd Spain, he probably hates their guts for slightly siding with Confederacy. ...Long reply, sorry!

sparklybutterfly42: I feel bad for Al, too... I actually have no idea where this story is going to end up XD. I never planned it out, so expect randomness to happen at a whim. *AHEM* England was _starting _to side with the Confederacy during the first part of the war 'cause they (and _many _other European nations) depended on King Cotton (which was the South's main cash crop, therefore the Confed. thought everyone would side with them). I'm not quite sure if they knew about the slaves (probably so), but in the beginning (before the war) several people encouraged neutrality... Since the war was not _actually_ about ending slavery at that point, I guess the English didn't bother with the whole slave thing (again, I don't know for sure). But, due to a blockade, none of the South's cotton could get through and, well, THAT went down the drain. As to what side England is on and why... Unless you already know... SORRY NO SPOLIERS...! Unless you want to look it up... But my way is more fun! (An even longer reply...)

KK: This chapter is AWESOME! Speaking of awesome, guess who makes his first appearance in this chapter...?

Prussia: THE AWESOME ME, OF COURSE!

KK: Yep, that's right! Prussia! And yes, he and Austria actually _did _have a role in the American (Un)Civil War. Oh, and Australia, too! ...Man, from here on out, everything is... war.

P.S.-Again, minna, thanks for liking the story!

P.P.S.-Takes place (sometime) November and December 29th, 1861.

P.P.P.S.-I'm watching something 'bout the Civil War. And I jumped over our couch TWICE! Man, this show scares me... but it's true. The American Civil War really _was _one of our (I'm American) darkest hours. If not _the _darkest.

Interesting fact of the chapter: The American Revolution was practically a World War. Britain (the UK) vs. American Colonies, France, the Netherlands/Holland and Spain, etc.

* * *

Prussia decided his old friend needed some help. Big time. _Really _big time. So he did the natural thing. He (and Gilbird, of course) took an awesome ship (it was awesome because he was on it) to the fighting nation. Or, actually France because that's where America was. How did he know this? No idea. He could _sense _it. That's how bad it was. So, arriving at France, he began heading toward the house that belonged to Francis.

He wondered several things: Why France? What was going on? Was it _another _war with England? Or a war with a different country? The Prussia couldn't help but hope he was in a war with Austria. But then he quickly crossed that off the list. Though Austria was his rival, he wouldn't wish _that_ badly of him. And why would America be in a war with Austria? What _purpose _would it serve? Yeah, none. "America," Prussia starts. A bear-yes, bear-poked his head from a different room. "Whoa!" Gilbird flew over to the bear. "Kesesese! Fluffy bear! Can I pet yo-" And, standing there next to the bear, was France. And France looked rather confused. Aside from the rather disturbed look he was getting, everything seemed perfectly fine. Then things got serious.

"Is America here? My awesome self has decided to come visit him," Prussia claims. Another confused look, "Oui, l'Amérique ez 'ere. Why?" A quick explanation; he just wanted to see if 'Murica was okay. Francis led him upstairs, to where Canada was watching his brother rush between the bathroom and the room he had been staying in; the young nation had thrown up earlier and was trying to clean up his mess. The only reason the healthy of the twins wasn't doing anything was because his brother was refusing help; "You won't believe me when I say I'm fine, so I'm going to prove it to you be cleaning this up myself!"

He only ended up throwing up a second time. "Fine," Prussia watched as his _friend _groaned, "I'm not okay! You win, Mattie!" Canada sighs, getting up. The brothers were heading back to their continent later that day, which was the second reason America had been so rushed. "Oh yeah!" Alfred suddenly says, shooting out of the chair he'd been sprawled in. "There was a battle yesterday, between Confed and I," they all stare at him. "I won!" He grins at them. It suddenly occurred to the Frenchman. "Every time you et la Confédération 'ave a battle, another one goes on en your mind?" He asks. No reply. The Prussian stared in shock; it was true... No wonder America-Union-was so...shake-y.

Poor, poor America. So young, so innocent, so childish, but always went through such bad things...

* * *

Australia was strong. He was strong and he built good ships. The man was rather delighted to hear that the newest nation-The Confederate States of America-wanted _his _ships. Not England's. Not China's. Not Spain's or France's. _His. _It was pretty big for him, at least. He hadn't learned why these ships were needed until a few days before hand. They were Blockade Runners.

Also, to make it _better_, this Confederate person didn't really have a navy. So Australia basically _was _his navy. It was pretty awesome, to say in the least... Australia groaned. He was starting to sound like that Russian person. Or was he German...? Yeah, yeah German.

So, he was the navy for a (what seemed to be) famous nation. From what he'd heard, most European countries already knew about him.

...Maybe that would make Australia famous, too?

* * *

So that's what it was called. The Trent Affair. The _Trent _was a British _mail _ship. Two Confederate men, probably trying to per sway the United Kingdom into siding with them, were abrubtly captured by the Union. It was... offensive, in the least. England was even more angry at America now; even though he knew some of the tragedies his former brother had gone through. It was most definitely _annoying_.

America needed to be taught a lesson. He was acting like the entire world was ending, _just because he was at war with himself_. The European nation paused. In Alfred's eyes, it might actually look that the world was ending. And if he didn't win, Albert would-No! England sighed, _'Don't think like that.' _Of course Alfred would wi-Argh, no! "Don't think like that,either!" The easily agitated nation yowled. He was in the horrible drift between 'I want him to win' and 'I hope he rots in hell'. It was absolutely horrible!

Within the next few days, the European nations would meet again. Surely one of the topics were going to be about _Confederacy_. England didn't know what he would do if he was forced to choose between the two look-alike people.

* * *

KK: Sorry it's short, I didn't have much motivation for this chapter. Same'll probably go for the next chapter. It's probably going to humorous-filler. Maybe. I'm not spoiling anything. Although it _does _have to do with England. And South. Oh! From here on out, America will also be referred to 'North' or 'Union'. Also, I'm drawing a picture of what I imagine South would look like (if he were a separate person)! Really similar to Al, obviously. But a bit different.

Prussia: KESESESESE! The awesome me is back!

KK: Oh, hey, guess who makes an appearance next chapter!

Prussia: ...I would know... West? Ita? _Japan, _even?

KK: Nope! It's... *creepy smile*

Prussia: ...Oh.

Please review? ...Maybe?

KK: *starts typing next chapter* Please?


	8. Chapter 8

EDIT: OCTOBER 17th, 2013

* * *

KK: I'M ALIVE! Sorry, school started. And then I got sick. Then I healed and sang karaoke! And then I got sick AGAIN! And then I healed again. So I'm typing this!

Daffodil Moon: *Sigh* Yep, nothing new... FOR NOW XD! MUAHAHAHA!

sparklybutterfly42: I'm sorry this chapter is out so late...Glad you liked _last _chapter, though ^.^~!

Guester: YESH! And so is-...MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

KK: Sorry to say, but this is not a complete chapter. I'll repost the _actual _chapter over this in a few days, probably. Also, I wrote a little one-shot that is a side story from this. Just note that it takes place a few months in the future!

* * *

(Here's the edit)

I'm back. I may be editing the story, so be warned. Things may appear differently soon. Also, my side-story to this is up. It is called "Sheep Often Escape" and features Confederacy,*gasp* WALES AND SCOTLAND!?

* * *

Kasai Shingai: It actually _isn't _Denmark, but YOU JUST GAVE ME AN **_awesome_** IDEA~!


End file.
